


After school Practice

by StrawberryShortcake-Pudding (Nemurenai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, TsukiKage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/StrawberryShortcake-Pudding
Summary: I guess practice has more than one meaning.





	

The crows let out a distant cry as the sound of gravel crunching beneath their feet filled the silence. Two boys walked side by side, making their way home as the fatigue of practice began to sink in slowly.

 

Tsukishima stopped abruptly, causing the boy next to him to turn in surprise.

 

"The textbook we needed to study for the test tomorrow. I left it in the classroom." Tsukishima reasoned before Yamaguchi could even ask.

 

"I-I'll go with you then Tsukki!" The freckled boy blurted.

 

"It's fine, you need to study right? Go home first."

 

Tsukishima was right. Any more time wasted could be precious minutes spent studying for the test. But it was unusual for his friend who was always well prepared.

 

 "Alright then, be careful Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled.

 

"Right."

 

Without another word Tsukishima turned on his heel and made his way to the gymnasium.

 

* * *

 

 

He could hear the faint squeak of the ball as it skidded across the court, light from the setting sun squeezing though the crevices of the gym's barred windows and the familiar smell of sweat welcomed him. He wasn't surprised that those two were still practicing.

 

"Working your minion hard I see." Tsukishima's cold voice cut through the sound of the ball's lazy dribble. A smirk stretching itself across his face.

 

The dark haired setter tighten the grip on the ball in his hands and ignored the snark entry, tossing it upwards before shooting the ball neatly into Hinata's wildly powerful swing.

 

"I guess the king of the court doesn't have time to idly chatter with peasants" the snark follow up emerged undeterred.

 

"Stop calling me that."

 

"What, your highness?"

 

Kageyama threw the ball in his hands violently to the side "I SAID-"

 

"Hey! Stop calling him-"

 

"DON'T BUTT IN HINATA."

 

The shortest boy shrunk back, looking around for some way to break the tension.

 

There was a moment of silence as the room boiled.

 

"Go home first Hinata." Kageyama ordered sternly, refusing to let his eyes stray from his attacker.

 

"Huh?! Uhhh..." Hinata glanced back and forth between Kageyama, eyes narrowing with anger and Tsukishima who was wearing a dauntingly unsettling smirk, "but clean up…"

 

"I'll do it."

 

Without another word the boy bit his lip and picked up his belongings, escaping the heated tension in the gym. He gave a large sigh of relief as he began to make his way home. "What's with those two..." He muttered, swinging his leg over his bike and beginning his journey home.

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you want." Kageyama spat, beginning to pick up the balls scattered around the court.

 

"Just came to see how the dictatorship was going." Tsukishima mused.

 

Kageyama didn't reply, not because he didn't have a retort, but much rather he was close to losing his cool. As the anger rose in his chest he quickly gathered the balls and dismantled the net as the blonde watched on.

 

"What do you want!?" Kageyama repeated trough gritted teeth as he heard the squeak of footsteps behind him as he entered into the storage room.

 

Tsukishima paused for a moment and gave a soft laugh "I wanted to point out how surprised I am that his highness gets excited too". He smiled nonchalantly, pushing his glasses up, "well I guess he is human after all~"

 

Kageyama could feel the blood rushing to his face and his thoughts clouding. He didn't know whether the cause of his half hard erection was the excitement of practice or the fact that his anger still hadn't subdued. Either way it was definitely something that he was attempting to hide from his teammate.

 

"Do you need some help?" A soft whisper broke the flush of thoughts and a cold shiver of excitement jolted through Kageyama as the other boy approached him from behind, dragging a hand up and over his thigh to caress his crotch.

 

"Stop...." The broom in his hands dropped to the floor and a weak cry of resistance escaped as a soft moan as the taller boy began to reach under his shirt to run his hands over the setter's chest.

 

"It's just a club. Don't you think we should enjoy ourselves while we're here?" Tsukishima bit the setter's ear softly, feeling the boy tremble in his arms and his body heat rising steadily, beads of sweat beginning to form on his skin.

 

"Don't have the power to fight back your highness?" Tsukishima was slightly surprised, but didn't let it show in his voice. His large hands continued to work over Kageyama's well built body, kneading his chest, hands skimming down his thighs while grinding his hips into the shorter boy's backside.

 

"Because only an idiot would do something so perverse." Kageyama gave a breathless laugh. He felt Tsukishima's hands stop for a split second and taking advantage of it, he slipped out of the taller boys grip. "I guess you're human yourself." he grinned, gesturing at the bulge that had formed in Tsukishima's shorts.

 

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and knitted his brows while giving an unrestrained smirk. One that Kageyama was more than used to.

 

"I guess I'll just have to make you beg then, won't I your highness?"

 

"I'll have you crying for forgiveness, dumbass" Kageyama retorted, grabbing the taller boy by the shirt. He could feel heat searing through his body.

 

Tsukishima smiled maliciously "We'll see about that."

 

Without a second thought Kageyama had thrown the middle blocker against the wall, his hands sliding down Tsukishima's shorts, fumbling a bit as he pulled the half erect cock out.

 

"Oh What's this? Getting a head start?" Tsukishima teased, his face began to flush at Kageyama's sudden offence.

 

"Shut up, dumbass."

 

Seeing Tsukishima react in a way that was different to usual made Kageyama's heart race, something about that made him feel good and he wasn't about to let that feeling escape. He pulled his body up close to the middle blocker, trapping him between himself and the wall before dropping to his knees.

 

He ran a thumb over the tip of Tsukishima's dick which had welled up with a small amount of precum, sliding the palm of his hand over the shaft and back up in a slow but precise motion before putting the tip in his mouth. He glanced at the middle blocker, excitement shooting through his body when he laid eyes on a face contorted with pleasure. Soft, wet sounds emanated from between them into the stifling silence of the storeroom as the setter focused on the middle blockers length, precum and saliva dribbling down his chin and onto the floor.

 

Kageyama could hear the blonde's breathing hitch and he couldn't help but keep glancing upwards, to steal and remember that expression that no one else had seen. Tsukishima had his lips pursed, as if to keep his pride from escaping with his breath. But his chest heaved and the sight of Kageyama trying so hard made his hips buck.

 

Suddenly Tsukishima pulled Kageyama's head away from his crotch.

 

 "You suck at this." He lied.

 

The setter's face grew redder than it already was, "It's....not like I practice or anything..." He muttered, avoiding eye contact while wiping his face with the back of his hand.

 

Tsukishima took the chance to pull the setter up, grabbing the setter by the wrist running his tongue up the heel of the boy’s hand, wetting his trained fingers and sucking them gently, all while keeping his eyes locked on the flustered teen.

 

Before Kageyama realised what was happening Tsukishima had pushed him over, causing him to stumble and fall heavily onto the jump vault behind him. It was the perfect height for the middle blocker who could see every inch of Kageyama's body and without hesitation he bent over, sliding his hands to explore every dip and rise of the setter's body.

 

Kageyama gritted his teeth as Tsukishima's tongue roll over his stomach, the shivers shooting down his back made his breath hitch. He glanced to the side as Tsukishima eyed him, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in an attempt to muffle his increasingly erratic breathing.

 

Feeling Tsukishima's stare made him burn up and the rough, hungry touch of Tsukishima's hands were like jolts of electricity.

 

He could feel the padding of the jump vault beneath him sticky from the sweat off his back and the storeroom filling with the sound of his hot, gasping breaths as the blonde pinched his nipples while lips grazed the base of his neck, feeling the tickle of moaning breaths on his skin before slowly working his way back down.

 

Tsukishima smiled to himself as he kissed Kageyama's inner thigh, feeling the setter's legs tense in his hands and eyeing the setter's back as it arched followed by a small cry of pleasure.

 

"Probably more than enough" Tsukishima thought to himself, pulling Kageyama by the thighs to the edge of the vaulting box. He slid his palm over the dark, precum soak area of Kageyama's shorts and rubbed his slender fingers together, watching clear strands of liquid form as he pulled his fingers apart.

 

The black haired boy panicked for a second "hey,wait, Tsukishi-"

 

Before he could finish he felt Tsukishima's lubricated fingers reaching inside. Instinctively he tried to sit up along with a feeble attempt at pulling his shorts back up but found himself gasping as Tsukishima's opposing hand started pumping his dick with long, tight strokes.

 

The middle blocker could see Kageyama's eyes blearing with pleasure, which made him want to edge the setter on even more. Carefully he pushed his fingers in deeper, searching for and stimulating Kageyama's already swollen prostate with two fingers, meanwhile gradually weakening the strokes of his handjob which already had Kageyama's dick overflowing with precum.

 

"Ready to give up yet?" Tsukishima's taunt was fringed with excitement and despite doing the work, he could feel pleasure welling up in his hips, his breaths fogging up his glasses.

 

He had completely eased up on the hand job and any pleasure Kageyama was feeling was purely from his ass. Which, seeing as the setter couldn't even manage a reply, was a considerable amount. He could feel Kageyama's insides squirming as he ran gentle circles over the setter's prostate and his sphincter tightening whenever he thrust his fingers in and out sloppily, making unbelievably erotic sounds.

 

Kageyama's moans became less restrained, his arms over his face to hide the look of pleasure as Tsukishima added a third finger and watched as Kageyama's ass gobbled them up without hesitation.

 

Surveying his handy work the middle blocker rubbed his erection which was arching back in anticipation. Positioning himself he slid the tip of his dick into Kageyama slowly, placing his hands on waist of the boy beneath him.

 

Without adequate preparation it was tight, but Tsukishima pushed in slowly until his cock was buried to the hilt, letting out a deep, wavering breath he had been holding in as he did so.

 

"I'm moving."

 

No response came from the setter beyond short, irregular breaths. Arms still covering his face.

 

The starting strokes were slow and drawn out, the middle blocker grinding his hips a little before pulling out to the tip and plunging back to the hilt. The slapping of wet skin on skin rang out in the stifling room as they met, both boys beginning to emit unrestrained moans as Tsukishima gained rhythm.

 

 Kageyama was gasping, finally pulling his arms away from his face, tears streaking his cheeks from violent pleasure.  His eyes pleaded the middle blocker.

 

"I won't know if you don't... say anything... your highness." Tsukishima's cock rubbed Kageyama's prostate gently with small, purposely teasing thrusts. A small ring of flesh clinging neatly to his glans as he pulled out and plunged in again.

 

"L...let me come.." A quiet plea made it's way through heated breaths.

 

"Hmmm..? What did you say?" Sneered Tsukishima, leaning over the dark haired boy and toying with his nipples, continuing to thrust his cock in and out while admiring Kageyama's body, shaking on the brink of an orgasm.

 

Kageyama bit his lip with his brows knitted. "Tsukishima let me come!" He spat, the sudden statement filling the room with more aggression than Tsukishima had anticipated.

 

"You have to be a bit more specific than that."

 

Tsukishima angled himself slightly and thrusted deeply which made Kageyama scream with pleasure. He could tell that between each thrust Kageyama was piecing himself together, considering whether making such a request was worth losing his pride for. But in the end the ecstasy was too much for him.

 

"Hit that spot where it feels good...and touch…my dick."

 

The request was reluctant and drawn out. But Tsukishima could see the setter's eyes filled with a passionate lust, but also glazed over with a competitive fire which made him chuckle.

 

"Well then could I ask the king to step down from his throne?"

 

The implication was more than clear.

 

Kageyama got off slowly and placed his elbows on the vault, legs straight and planted firmly into the ground. Tsukishima took his time surveying setters backside displayed before him, tracing with his eyes Kageyama's twitching entrance, well built legs and knee guards still on from practice.

 

Tsukishima pressed his glans against Kageyama's entrance and he heard a small gasp as he slid his length in with more ease than the first. He could already feel the shorter boys knees buckling but the fun was only just starting and he began slamming without mercy, angling himself into Kageyama's prostate over and over again. The setter had his head down with eyes squeezed shut. With every thrust he let out a deep guttural moan, beginning to pushing himself against the blonde and grinding his hips in retaliation.

 

"He's putting up a decent fight but I'm the one with the upper hand" Tsukishima smiled to himself, pushing up the sweat drenched t-shirt and kissing the toned back before him.

 

As per the kings request Tsukishima reached between Kageyama's legs and began rubbing his dick, flicking his wrist at the end of each stroke which caused Kageyama's insides to twitch and happily squeeze Tsukishima's dick in response.

 

The middle blocker could feel the semen welling up in is balls, urging him bite down on the other's back, quickening his thrusts and hand movements. The wet slap of each thrust filled Kageyama's ears and the constant squelching from between his legs was mind numbing and he began moaning uncontrollably, saliva  trickling from the corner of his lips.

 

"Tsu-tsukishima!! I can't!! Tsukishima!"

 

Hearing the setter scream his name was more than enough. Tsukishima pulled his length all the way out before ploughing in again roughly to slam against the swelling prostate. Feeling the dick in his hand twitch and spew semen as Kageyama's insides clamp down around his cock, Tsukishima let out a low moan into Kageyama's back as he emptied himself inside the setter whom was writhing beneath him in ecstasy, gasping for air that pleasure had stolen from him.

 

The two stood in silence, their chests heaving post orgasm, the smell of sex still lingering in the stuffy storeroom. After a moment of silence while the two of them began to pick up their belongings without a word, Kageyama wiping down the floor and the vault, making sure there wasn't any trace of their activities left behind.

 

* * *

 

 

The setter closed and locked the door to the gym, giving the sliding door a tug to make sure it was locked before turning to leave. He spotted the blonde standing a few meters away, wiping his glasses with his shirt. He could feel the anger from earlier bubbling up in his throat.

 

"What do you want." He walked over, hand clenched over the strap of his bag.

 

"Does the King ever say anything else?"

 

"I could say the same to you, dumbass." He gave the taller boy a piercing glare.

 

"Oh how scary." Tsukishima smiled before his face pulled up close to Kageyama's and their lips met for a short moment, "let's have fun again some other time your highness."

 

Everything about the middle blocker irritated him but Kageyama had no intention of losing. He swore under his breath as he turned and wiped his mouth, knowing that it wasn't the last time he'd be leaving the school grounds this late.

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to get this out of my system.  
> I'm okay now.


End file.
